The INNcident
by Shuurei
Summary: A sly receptionist, 2 single rooms and 4 guys... 38 pairing


**The INNcident**

**Disclaimer:** All hail to Minekura-sama, the owner of Saiyuki Characters. 

**Author's Notes:** Written for Sariyuki-san's 383 Incident. It's supposed to be The Inn Incident but for bad humor's sake I changed it to that. 

**Warning:** OOC and of course seinin-ai. If it offends you then don't proceed. I hope despite its poor quality you'll enjoy reading. 

ooOOoo 

As the Sanzo-ikkou made their way to the next village, a usual silence hung above them. 

"Kikizutenaranai kono baka saru!"   
"Dare ga baka saru, kono ero kappa?!"   
"Shizukanishirou" and then came horrible sounds of the paper fan hitting two heads over and over again.  
"Yare-yare desu ne" 

Yep it was the usual silence with no demons hell bent in killing them and taking the sutra. 

After three more hours of driving, they finally arrived in the next village. And judging from the number of people and from the way the village was lit-up they immediately knew the village was having a festival. And festival means women and food so it was no surprise to find Gojyo and Goku very excited. 

"Ne, Sanzo should we eat or make room reservations first?" Hakkai inquired   
"The latter" came the gruff reply. 

Unfortunately the inns they went to were all fully occupied and they were about to lose hope when they found one inn with no "Fully Occupied" sign hanging on their entrance. 

"Good evening" Hakkai greeted politely to the girl who was mirroring his smile. The demon looked at the name tag pinned on her chest before he continued talking, "Chinami-san can we have 4 single rooms please?" 

He watched as the Chinami's polite smile turned to an apologetic one. 

"We only have 2 single rooms left"   
"Can we ask for additional beds then?"   
"We already ran out of additional bed" Chinami informed him in a crisp business tone. 

Hakkai looked at Sanzo, "What are we going to do Sanzo?" 

Gojyo being Gojyo leaned on the desk and asked huskily and suggestively, "Are you sure you don't have any other place for me to sleep?" 

Still smiling Chinami replied, "Sir if you don't want me to cruelly poke your eyes out then stop looking at my breasts". 

The redhead had the grace to look sheepish before he stepped behind Hakkai. Goku just smirked. 

The receptionist could see their leader was hesitating so she said, "If you don't like to take it then it's okay besides I'm not the one who's going to sleep outside." 

That earned her a patented glare from the monk but her polite smile never faltered. 

"If you don't like to take it then please step aside. Another customer is coming" 

"We'll take it" Sanzo growled. 

After performing the inn's standard operating procedure, the receptionist was about to give the keys with red key holders to Hakkai and to Gojyo when Sanzo's voice stop her. 

"We're going to eat outside first"   
"All right! Food!" Goku shouted happily.   
"Very well. Enjoy your dinner gentlemen!" Chinami told them. 

After a lot of flirtations from Gojyo; irritating pleadings from Goku and reprimands from Sanzo, they finally had their dinner. 

"That's my meatball!" Goku announced when Gojyo's chopsticks picked the said meatball.   
"I see no name on it", came the indulgent reply. 

Insults were thrown before fight ensued and during the fight they spilled the hot sauce and Sanzo's beer simultaneously. An incensed Sanzo hit them with his harisen over and over again before he calmed down a bit. Accidentally he took the fried dumpling oozing with hot sauce thus making his mouth burn with fire. He froze before he took the nearest can of beer. 

After having quenched the fire in his mouth, Sanzo glared at the silent Goku and then at the smiling Gojyo. 

"You have just kissed Hakkai indirectly" Gojyo said with a grin. 

His statement brought different reactions. Goku looked confused as to what indirect kissing is; Hakkai blushed while Sanzo hit him with his harisen to stupidity. 

"This is the room arrangement. Gojyo and Goku will sleep together" Sanzo announced after their dinner which was a disaster.   
"WHAT!" exclaimed the two, "but-"   
"The decision is final" 

Wanting to get back, Gojyo raised his eyebrow and looked at the offending monk, "I guess you want more than just an indirect kissing-" he was cut off as a bullet passed by him, missing him by hairsbreadth. 

"Did you say something Gojyo?" Sanzo asked   
Gojyo just smiled as he shook his head. 

As they retrieved their room keys, Chinami grinned and told them in a melodious voice, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here and good night". 

Then she looked at her twin sister who was looking at her with a confused look. She just smiled innocently. 

"Listen saru," Gojyo started as they entered their room, "We are going to occupy the bed equally" 

Goku nodded, "I'll take the right side of the bed" and took a step when his roommate stopped him. 

"No, I'll take the right side"   
"No. I said it first!"   
"No. I am older than you so obey what I say"   
"No way"   
"Let's decide this with paper-rock-scissor"   
"Fine" 

"Paper rock scissor" they said in unison and few seconds later, Gojyo was grumbling about gods hating him as he trudged his way to the left side of the bed. 

As Hakkai turned the lights on in their room, he and Sanzo saw 3 cockroaches scurrying on the floor away from the light. Knowing that Sanzo would never share the bed, his skin crawled just the thought of him sleeping on a cold wooden floor with cockroaches crawling on him. 

As if reading his mind, Sanzo said in a deadpan voice, "I'm not really that cruel Hakkai. You and I are going to sleep on the bed". 

As much as he hated that idea for a very particular reason, he had no choice but to make the offer. He was aware that among them Hakkai needed rest the most because he was the one who was driving and was the one who protected them with his psychic shield during battle. And if he wanted them to reach the next village alive and in one piece then Hakkai should rest well. 

With the moonlight illuminating the window glass and slightly lighting up their room in the process, Sanzo found himself still staring at the ceiling as the night dragged on. He couldn't get any sleep because every fiber of his body was aware of the beautiful demon sleeping beside him. He could make out the smooth breathing pattern of the demon and could even hear his soft breathing. Somehow it calmed him in the inside yet it made him aware of his yearnings. He suppressed a sigh and turned on his side to look at Hakkai's back. He wondered what it would be like to sleep and wake up with the demon beside him for the rest of his life. He suppressed another sigh. 

Contrary to what Sanzo was thinking Hakkai was awake. He could not get any sleep because of the insomnia he started having two nights ago and also because his whole being knew that the one sleeping beside him was the object of his fantasies, desires and affections. In fact only half meter was separating them. A self-mocking smile appeared on his face as he felt Sanzo moved. He really envied Sanzo for sleeping so peacefully. An idea came to his mind which made him smile. Since he couldn't sleep, he should spend the night looking at the sleeping Sanzo. Besides this may be the only opportunity to watch him this close. He turned to his side. 

Sanzo quickly closed his eyes as Hakkai turned to his side but he was not quick enough for Hakkai had seen him. 

"You couldn't sleep Sanzo" Hakkai stated instead of asking for the sake of civility. 

And Sanzo hated every time Hakkai did that. Without opening his eyes he turned to lay on his back before he answered in his usual harsh voice, "What do you think?" 

"Insomnia?"   
"Speak for yourself" 

Sanzo turned his head when he felt emerald eyes looking at him intensely. Amethyst eyes on emerald ones. 

"What?" he growled   
"I was just thinking, that the reason why you couldn't sleep is because you have me for a roommate"   
"That's stupid Hakkai. You have been my roommate for god knows how many times". 

Another intense gazing ensued and Sanzo couldn't even stand it for more than three seconds. 

"What?" he growled again   
"You couldn't sleep because you loathe the idea of us sharing this bed". 

Sanzo remained silent and for Hakkai it was as good as Sanzo screaming affirmatively. He cringed inwardly as the pain of rejection coursed through his entire being. 

"Just as I thought" he muttered calmly as he started leaving the bed. 

Without any hesitation much less thinking, Sanzo pulled Hakkai back to the bed. 

Hakkai looked at the calm face hovering above with pain-filled emerald eyes which made Sanzo cringed inwardly. 

"Hakkai, you're right but you are assuming the wrong reason" Sanzo said, "I don't like you in my bed not because I don't like you but because I…" he trailed off. For now, he was not yet ready to directly tell the demon of his feelings so he settled for, "Because you are so near yet so far". 

Hakkai being Hakkai understood what Sanzo is telling him especially that there was something the way Sanzo was looking at him and the way he was holding him down. Gentle… affectionate and possessive. Hakkai brushed the golden strands that were slightly blocking the amethyst eyes that he admired so much before he settled his hand on the side of Sanzo's face. 

"I'm not really that far if only you stretched your hand out. In fact I was just waiting for you to reach out for me" Hakkai said with a loving smile. 

A ghostly smile appeared on Sanzo's face before he kissed the beautiful demon in wild passion and sweet torment. And Hakkai enjoyed every minute of it. 

Perhaps Sanzo will just kiss him or perhaps the bed will be put to another use considering both of them were not the least bit sleepy. 

Downstairs, a merchant approached the front desk. 

"Good evening Sir, may I help you?" Chinami said with a polite smile.   
"Yes, one single room please"   
The girl smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry but we only have one double room now" she said honestly.   
"Very well, I'll take it". 

After few seconds, Chinami handed the room key with a green key holder. After bidding the merchant goodnight, she immediately took the "Fully Occupied" sign from another drawer, turned around and found her twin sister staring at her with a displeased frown. 

"You lied to those four gentlemen" she stated and Chinami stuck her tongue out in a sheepish manner as she was finally caught with her lie.   
"I thought that the blonde and the brunette make a wonderful couple and I'm sure sister thinks that way also, ne?" she said before she gave a yaoi-fanatic grin. 

Such grin was mirrored by her twin sister. 

Ah yaoi fanatics and the things they do to their ignorant targets. 

o w a r i 

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if that was lame. Kikizuteranai means I won't let it pass. I'm sure you already know the equivalent English Translation of the other Japanese terms. Reviews are welcome as long as they are not that harsh. 


End file.
